Would You Mind?
by Chiu-kun
Summary: Naruto isn't home. Sasuke wakes up o a very messy house. He decides to listen to music as he cleans.His playlist is quite interesting.I do not own Naruto of course. Boyxboy love


**So uhm…it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for disappearing like that I was quite busy. Anyway, this story I came up with after listening to this **_**"Would You Mind" by Janet Jackson**_** (I've been in a Janet vibe these past few day I don't know why). This whole story will basically be filled with 90s songs so get ready for a bunch of lyrics. I hope you enjoy also I don't think I'm going to attempt a lemon in this one but there is mild loving in here. For those of you who don't already know this is boyxboy love, you have been warned.**

_We are currently at Sasuke and Naruto's house, Naruto is not home yet_.  
>9:30a.m<p>

**Sasuke awoke in the bed he and Naruto shared, with no shirt on, and made his way to the bathroom to do his morning routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face, he doesn't need to brush his hair cuz he has the best bed hair. After he was done he walked to the living room where he was utterly disgusted. There were clothes, sneakers, random papers, empty chip bags and bottles as well as silverware spewed about the living room. It's a miracle they don't have rats or roaches**.** "I swear this guy is so damn messy." Sasuke sighed as he started to pick up dirty clothes off the floor with the utmost disgusted look on his face. He plugged his IPhone into the speakers for back up noise as he continued cleaning. **  
><em><br>"On your mark ,ready set ,let's go, dance floor pro I know you know I go psycho when my new joint hit"(1)_

**Sasuke found himself rapping along and bobbing his head on beat as the song played. He walked to the bathroom to grab the laundry basket and brought it out to the living room to throw all the clothes he piled up into it**.__

_"In the middle of the club with the rub –a –dub, unh no love for the haters ,the haters mad cause I got the floor seats at the Lakers"_

**By now Sasuke was only a quarter done with his cleaning, at least he was kind of enjoying himself and since no one was home he could do as he pleased. He started shaking his hips on time with the beat as he continued his task.**__

_"Gettin' jiggy with it"  
><em>  
><strong>"Time to put the stuff in the wash and then get the dishes out" Sasuke told himself as he made his way to the closet where the washing machine awaited. "Oh Naruto we are going to have a few words when you get back" Sasuke said mischievously.<strong>

_Next song: _  
><span>_"Alright stop what you're doin' cuz I'm about to ruin the image of the style that you're used to. I look funny but yo I'm makin' money see, yo world I hope you're ready for me. Now gather round I'm the new fool in town and my sounds laid down by the underground." (2)  
><em>**  
>Sasuke's mouth dropped immediately, this song was one of his favorites (he won't admit that to anyone). He dashed down the hall back to the living room to crank it up some more. Then he started picking up the dishes as he sang and rocked his hips back and forth as he used a random spoon as a microphone.<strong>

_ "Let me just introduce myself, my name is humpty, pronounced with an umpty, yo ladies oh how I like to hump thee."  
><em>  
><strong>Sasuke started humming and picking up more stuff to organize.<strong>  
><em><br>"Hey yo fat girl, c'mere are ya ticklish? Yeah, I called ya fat look at me I'm skinny" _**Sasuke did the dance motions as he sang along quite impressively.**

_"The humpty dance is your chance to do the hump, Oh oh do meh baybeh~"_ **Sasuke continued his home addition karaoke.**

_Several minutes later~___

**"Well, I deserve a break"Sasuke huffed as he looked around at his handiwork he was almost done all he had to do was dust, clean the windows, wipe off the kitchen counter, and lastly sweep. (Sounds like a lot now that I listed it)**_**  
><strong>__  
><em>_Next song: __  
>"If it hadn't been for cotton eye Joe, I'd been married a long time ago, where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from cotton eye Joe?"(3)<em>

**Sasuke stared at his phone with irritation, "Naruto must've put it on there, fool." he muttered to himself. As he thought about changing the song he decided since no one was around he would do a little of the dance himself. (Now I want you all to really picture Sasuke doing this). Sasuke later realized he should have waited til he was done cleaning because he tripped on the broom and hit his face on the coach arm. In his rage and embarrassment he changed the song.**

_Next song:  
><span>__"This is how we do it~, this is how we do it its Friday night and I feel alright the party is here on the west side" (4)_

**Sasuke listened whilst bobbing his head with the beat. He dusted, wiped down tables, swept and mopped. "My god I've turned into a housewife" Sasuke sighed and shook his head in disbelief.  
><strong> 

_About an hour after his cleaning:  
><em>**"Naruto shouldn't be back for another hour and a half" Sasuke thought, he decided it was time to listen to a slow sexy song. He walked over to his phone put on the song and turned the music up even louder. He then walked to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat; there was only bacon, eggs, tomatoes, peppers, some cheese, and grits. Perfect.**  
><em><br>"Baby would you mind touching me ever so slowly, you're making quiver. Baby would you mind undressing me making me feel sexy" (5) ___

**Sasuke started to gyrate his hips seductively as he prepared to make his omelet.**

"_I just wanna touch you, tease you ,lick you, please you, love you, hold you, make love to you and I'm gonna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you feel you deep inside me ohh"_

**By now Sasuke was practically acting like stripper as he caressed himself to every word that was sung. What he didn't notice, due to the music being so loud, was that Naruto came back early and just walked in on him dancing. Naruto being the amusing man he is decided to dance too, he knew this song oh so well. He started to wine his waist as he approached his sexy boyfriend.**

**"**_Baby would you mind kissing me all over my body" _**Sasuke sang along and still gyrating his hips seductively as he almost finished making his food, not noticing another presence standing not even 10 inches away from him (The bacon clouded out Naruto's scent) until…  
><strong> 

"**Mmm I don't mind" Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear and kissed his cheek. Sasuke froze in place. Naruto decided now was a good time to lick his stunned boyfriend on the spot he bite hotly on Sasuke's earlobe.**__

_"You missed a spot-there~, Baby would you mind tasting me"_

**"You're not helping Janet." Sasuke thought as he started to turn red from embarrassment and hurriedly finished putting his breakfast together. Sasuke started to turn slowly toward his boyfriend.  
><strong> 

"**I never saw you move like that around me." Naruto fake pouted.**

"**That's because you never asked…" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying it, stupid pride.**

**"So what you're saying is…" Naruto paused with a fox like smirk on his face "if I asked you to do this for me in bed, you would?"**

**"**_Baby would you mind~ coming inside of me letting your juices free, deep in my passion. ~I just wanna touch you, tease you ,lick you, please you, love you, hold you, make love to you and I'm gonna kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you feel you deep inside me ohh" _**Sasuke blushed as the moans in the song began.**  
><em><br>_"**Again Janet, not helping the situation!" Sasuke cursed in his head. With Sasuke's mind going crazy and thinking of an answer that will get him out of this situation he didn't notice himself getting pinned to the edge of the stove by Naruto.**

**"I-I-I don't know." Sasuke stammered looking up at Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes were hooded with lust as he licked his lips sexily, starring at his lovers face.**

"**I think you do, but you need a little more convincing." Naruto said huskily as his hand traced over Sasuke's lean chest. Sasuke gasped as Naruto's slightly cold hands rubbed over his nipples. Naruto took the opportunity to join their lips together and engage in a slow but hot French kiss. Sasuke felt Naruto's talented tongue causing his knees to wobble. They broke apart for air**

**"Y-you're w-wrong…" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto finding his reply rather cute ceased his advancements and stepped back. Sasuke looked at him in confusion as to why he stopped.**_**  
><strong>_

"**Mkay." Naruto said cheekily, all remnants of his lustful attitude gone. "*yawn* Well, I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap. Great job with the cleaning." He winked after his last statement and went to the bedroom**_**.**_

**Sasuke stood there dumbfounded, moved his arm back and ended up touching the still hot stove "HOLY MOTHER OF CRANKY MONKEY BUBBLE FRACK JUICE, FUUCKK!" he cursed silently as he clutched his now burned hand. After he attended to his wounded hand he wondered "Is Naruto mad? Should I just dance for him, it's not that big a deal? I'll check on him later." (What will happen later?)**_****_

_To Be Continued…__  
><em>**A/N **_  
>(<em>_**1) 'Gettin' Jiggy with It" –Will Smith  
>(2) "The Humpty Dance"-Digital Underground<br>(3) "Cotton eye Joe" –Rednex  
>(4) "This is how we do it" –Montell Jordan<br>(5) "Would You Mind" –Janet Jackson  
>So how is it? Do you want it to continue, do you actually want a lemon (I'm not the best at them though). Also please review I would very much like to hear your opinions. ~Stay Gorgeously Golden<strong>_


End file.
